Forever Sundown
by FreshBloodNeeded
Summary: Blythe is in her first year of college. With her heavy workload, she wants nothing more than to let loose. But, what happens when a chance encounter with a deadly mystery man alters her forever?
1. Join Me

"Mom, Dad, honestly, you don't have to worry!" I called from the top of the stairs as I slid on my red pumps, resting my hand up against the wall for support.

Tonight was my first college party. I was eighteen, and for the time being, I lived with my parents. It's not that I had any sort of weird attachment problems. No. My parents sort of did and we couldn't very well afford the price of on campus living. It didn't bother us one bit though, seeing as I only lived about fifteen minutes away from my campus in Scottsburg, Mississippi. I'd like to think the education Gods were looking out for me.

I had a feeling my parents were extra strict on me due to my major. I was doing a double major in pre-med and biology. The work load was excruciating, which was I needed this party all the more.

"You know we worry about you, Blythe. Telling us not to worry is like telling Damen not to keep girls locked in the garage for the night," my Father said as I saw his eyes trail off. I could only assume they were heading in my brother Damen's direction. Damen, my twenty one year old brother, was known for his ridiculous sexcapades. There had been numerous occasions where he'd sneak a girl in, only to make her sleep in the garage before my parents wished him goodnight. The sad thing is that the worst part of that plan wasn't the humidity of the garage. The worst part was the fact that **both **of my parents parked their cars in the garage. Not only did they park their cars in the garage, they went into the garage every morning to retrieve their cars for work. Damen was so stupid sometimes that it warmed my heart a little. It was endearing, really.

**"**Well, I'm not Damen, thank God! Besides, isn't he supposed to be at work anyway?" I called as I clomped down the stairs, Damen's relaxed posture coming into view.

"The boss gave me the weekend off since I pulled a muscle on the job'," he said as he rested his arms behind his head.

Damen worked as a full-time firefighter. He genuinely loved what he did. The women, albeit, loved it just a little bit more. This job was what was leaving our refrigerator empty every day. He worked up an inhuman appetite.

Damen didn't technically live with us; he just decided he liked it here more than his bachelor pad (a tiny one bedroom apartment).

I rolled my eyes and nodded, no longer up for the discussion. I grabbed my purse from the hook that my car keys shared with it. I unlocked my car from the front window and turned to look at my parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be fine. I promise. My phone's got a full charge, my phone charger is still in my car, and I've got Kim, Rhea, Maddie, and Jess with me. I swear to call you guys if something happens and I don't feel comfortable, okay?" I was trying my hardest at a compromise with them. When you're the only girl on your Father's side of the family, you were sort of screwed when it came to freedom.

My parents shared a penetrative glance before turning to look back at their "little girl."

"Okay baby, but I expect you to call me as soon as you get there!" My Mom said as she grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me into an aggressive hug. I laughed and patted her back, hoping she'd pick up on the hint. She pulled away and smoothed her shirt.

My Dad looked at me before opening his arms up to me.

"Do use proud, kiddo," he said against my ear before releasing me from his grasp. I smiled and nodded at him.

All three of our gazes landed on the still lounging Damen. He sighed before getting off of the couch and coming to stand in front of me.

"If anyone, and I mean anyone touches you, let them know I've got two able fists just waiting to pound them," Damen said as I laughed, embracing me just as tightly as my parents.

As I made my way out to my silver 2010 Honda Accord, I couldn't say I blamed my parents for being as overprotective as they are. My generation is by far the most dangerous now-a-days, what with the Great Revelation.

When I was about fourteen, Vampires had revealed their existence to every country on Earth. Every television set and radio was set to their confessions. I remember being in history class when our class television suddenly cut on, showing us a pale faced, brown haired female Vampire. She was gorgeous and had the most piercing green eyes I'd ever seen. Not one flaw was shown on her skin.

The brown haired Vampire, Eliza, said during the broadcast that the Vampires were no longer a species to fear. There were dozens of new synthetic blood products that they could subsist on, making the need for human blood obsolete.

I remember seeing the shocked faces of all of those around me. One girl, who sat two seats down from me, fainted. I just remember thinking it was completely awesome how this legend, one that had captivated humanity for ages, was actually real. It no longer existed in the realm of make believe.

I decided to drown out my thoughts by hooking up my iPod and belting out some Britney Spears. She never went out of style.

By the time I made it to the party, the frat house was completely trashed. Beer cans, kegs, and cigarettes littered the yard. I could tell I was in for a wonderful night.

"Blythe!" I heard the familiar shriek of my friend Jess.

"Hey!" I returned her shriek, getting enveloped in a monster hug. Kim, Rhea, and Maddie followed behind her, smiles plastered on and red cups in hand.

"I see you guys have already indulged in the party favors, huh?" My eyebrows rose as I pointed to their cups. Kim giggled.

"Well, duh! You were taking too long and we all wanted to have a good time!" Maddie raised her arm high in the air, swaying from side to side. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright then, catch me up to speed guys!" I yelled, earning a celebratory group yell from my friends.

Since I was awful with the task of bartender, I allowed my friend Rhea, who was twenty one, to do the honors. She had made me a lovely gin and tonic. Not that I knew what they were normally supposed to taste like.

Five gin and tonic's later, I was absolutely gone. The music had taken me over and I was surrounded by my girls, grinding and bumping in every direction. I was feeling great.

After about the tenth song, my head was swirling.

"Hey, I'm going to step outside and get some fresh air, I'll only be a minute!" I called over my shoulder as I attempted to make it out of the back door. The girls nodded as my hand fidgeted with the door handle.

Once I made it outside, I plopped down onto the cement steps, my white lace dress slightly riding up my thighs.

"Mind if I squat next to you?" A cool, southern voice boomed next to my ear.

I looked up and spotted the owner of such a delicious voice. I can't say I was too disappointed.

He wore a pair of dark denim jeans, a brown Henley, and his messy brown hair hung playfully above his eyebrows.

"Oh, not at all," I tried to say as smoothly as possible, my drunken slurs not allowing for that to happen. With that, he sat next to me.

"May I inquire your name?" He asked, earning a tiny giggle from me.

"Sure, I'm Blythe. You?" I asked him as my hand extended outward to earn a handshake from him. I was nothing if not polite.

He smiled at me, taking my hand in his. His hand was oddly cool.

"I'm William, but you can call me Bill," he stated, bringing my hand up to give it a slight peck. I blushed like a mad women and let me eyes wander away from his.

William, or Bill, used his fingers to lift my chin, making me gaze deeply into his blue orbs. Once our eyes met, I felt myself slipping away.

"Blythe," he said calmly as his eyes burrowed into mine.

"Yes?" I dully responded, mesmerized by him.

"You will follow me into those woods without question," He pointed just behind his shoulder, "you will not tell anyone where you're going or who I am. You are completely relaxed and happy to comply with my wishes. You will do whatever I command of you. Do you understand?" With that, I shook my head reverently, wanting desperately to make this mystery man happy.

We both stood and I followed him, ignoring the pleas of my friends to come back inside. All I could hear was the steady beating of my heart as Bill took my hand, leading me into the deep, dark woods.

I could feel my phone buzzing in my bra to alert me to a call, but I didn't care. I couldn't care. I kept my eyes trained on the back of Bill's head. I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful this man was and how lucky I was to be next to him in this moment.

Once we made it to a log, he instructed me to sit. Mindlessly, I obeyed, my eyes never leaving his. He instructed me strip out of my clothes. I stood and slid my dress down my body, kicking it off to the side. Bill's eyes grew dark as he took in the sight of my mostly bare skin.

"Continue," his words washed over me like a cool current.

I then unclasped my bra, bringing it forward of my shoulders, dropping it off somewhere to the side. My underwear then follow suit.

"Come to me," his fingers curled toward him.

I smiled and walked, slowly yet steadily to him.

Once I made it to him, his hand brushed my long black hair behind my shoulders, leaving my goose-pimpled flesh exposed to him.

He ran soft, slow kisses down my neck, causing me to groan out from the contact.

"You are so beautiful. You taste of sunlight," he said as his tongue flicked out to lick greedy trails down my skin. I was too entranced to speak. All I could do was let my head fall back, reveling in the feel of his soft lips.

"I'm about to give you immense pleasure, but you will not remember this when you wake up, are we clear?" His voice became more authoritative, but I just smiled and nodded.

He pushed my head gently to the side, his tongue licking the curve of my neck gently.

"Just breathe," He told me and I heard a clicking sound.

"What are you?" Before I got my answer, his fangs plunged deeply into my skin, earning a earth shattering moan from my lips.


	2. You Are Mine

I awoke to the feeling of cold, smooth Earth above me. I groaned, my muscles feeling sore. My eyes shot open and I gasped, scared by my surroundings or lack there-of.

"Help!" I screamed, dirt filling my mouth as I tried my hardest to emit any semblance of a sound through the thick dirt.

I dug frantically, trying with all I was worth to get out of my dirt prison.

I let my hands dig me out, the dirt filling the cracks in my nails.

Once I had clawed my way out of my cool grave, I spurted, hacking the dirt out of my mouth. I laid my body on top of the ground, gasping for air, but not feeling like I really needed to.

I was so…hungry. It was overwhelming. I could feel the hunger deep within me, consuming me. All I could think about was the burning, searing hunger. It hurt within each limb of my body. It was as though I was made just for feasting, on what, I wasn't sure. I didn't crave a burger or fries or anything like that. It was indescribable.

I looked around, seeing no one. I felt a hand grab above my elbow. I wheeled around in surprise, shrieking at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down, calm down. It's me!" The stranger shouted, shaking me out of my trance.

:Who…who are you?" I asked, staring this stranger into his eyes.

"I am William Thomas Compton. You may call me Bill. I am your Maker," he stated coolly.

"My…my what?" I couldn't comprehend what this, Bill, was telling me.

He looked me over, his eyes processing every inch of me.

"I am your Maker and you are my Progeny. My Child. I have made you Vampire," he stated, just as if he was telling me he had taken out the trash.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. What he was saying just didn't make any sense.

"I…I need to go home," I shook my head, not wanting to be here. Not wanting to be anywhere near this strange man.

Bill's eye's cast down.

"You cannot go home. You are mine now. Your family will only be hurt by your arrival. We will hide you and you will start a new life with me," he said, moving closer to me.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! I wanna go home. I wanna get far away from you!" I screamed banging my fists against his chest. He growled and grabbed ahold of my wrists, restraining me.

"I don't take kindly to violence," his voice was full of malice.

I jerked away from him, beginning to run away on shaky legs.

In an instant, he was in front of me, grabbing my shoulders.

"As your Maker, I command you to stay with me," he said as he looked me deep within my eyes. I felt compelled to stay by his side. It was as if I physically couldn't move.

"What have you done to me?" I choked out, my brain speeding at a mile a minute.

"Since I am your maker, I can command you to do my bidding. I control you for as long as I like," he stated, laying down the ground rules.

I collapsed to the ground, my knees shaking. I sobbed uncontrollably, my body trembling. I looked down into my hands, noticing blood filling my palms.

"Why the fuck am I leaking blood?" I choked out between sobs.

"Since you are a Vampire, you do not cry tears like humans. You will cry blood."

"Gross!" I cried out, beginning to sob even harder. This could not be happening to me.

"Why me? Why did you to this to me?" I needed to know. This wasn't fair.

He clenched his jaw, looking around at the surrounding wilderness.

"There is something about you, something special. I've noticed you for a while. Around your campus, out and about. I tracked you to your home and followed you to that party. I needed to see you. I needed you to be mine."

"Have you never heard about asking someone on a date?!" I couldn't believe the ill-equipped manners of this man.

Bill shrugged, "I figured this way, I could not be denied," he said smoothly.

"You're fucking crazy, you know that?!" This man needed to be locked away. Or staked. I would be a willing participant in both acts.

I stood, slowly, trying to regain my composure. If I was going to be stuck with this psycho path, I might as well please him until I could find a way to get out of his reach.

"Where is my phone?" I asked.

"I had to dispose of it. It could be used to track you or you could try and make contact with someone. I cannot risk that," he averted his eyes.

I sighed, nodding in defeat. There was nothing I could do about that now.

"I'm…I'm hungry," I said, grabbing ahold of my stomach, noticing my nudity.

"Where are my clothes?!" I demanded, trying my hardest to cover myself.

"I did not want to ruin that gorgeous dress of yours. I put it into my car," he pointed toward the patch of grass his car was parked on.

"And you are meant to be hungry. I was when I first rose as a Vampire. We all are. Put this on and we will get you your sustenance," he threw a small, brown and black duffel bag at me. With my new reflexes I caught it without even thinking.

I unzipped the bag, finding a pair of black gym shorts, a short sleeved red Fangtasia shirt accompanying it.

"What in the hell is 'Fangtasia'?" I spat out.

"Fangtasia is a Vampire bar owned by Sheriff of Area 5, Eric Northman. Before I came to you, I went by his establishment. I told him I would be hosting a young woman at my home that would not have any clothes. Surprisingly, he did not question me much," he shrugged, walking slowly to his black Mercedes.

"Crazy ass Civil War reject," I muttered under my breath, stepping into the shorts.

"I was not rejected from the Civil War. I was in it and did a pretty good job," he looked over his shoulder, letting me know he did not miss my little indiscretion.

"Oh, is that right?" I mocked him, sliding the shirt over me, feeling immediately more comfortable with the barrier of fabric.

"Do you plan on being so cross with me all night?" He opened the car door for me before getting in himself.

"Hmm, I don't know. You just killed me and brought me back as the same lonely creature you are. I can longer see my family, my friends, nothing. I was going to become a doctor, you know that? I had dreams, a future ahead of me. You took that away from me," I plopped into the seat, my body facing the window.

He got into the car and started it up, pulling off.

"You can still become a doctor as a Vampire. There are night classes and Vampires are accepted in the medical field. They are a very valuable asset for nighttime emergencies and speed," he stated, his hand coming to rest on my thigh.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me," I snarled, slapping his hand away from me.

I heard him growl, yet comply.

"Where are you taking me?" I turned to face him finally, noticing we'd been driving for a little while.

"We are going to my home in Bon Temps, Louisiana. I have not lived there for quite some time. Now that I have you, I may start over there. It was my home before I was turned. Fangtasia is in the neighboring city, Shreveport. I went to Eric, knowing he'd keep it hushed," my eyes widened.

"Louisiana? That's, like, three hours away!" I exclaimed, sitting up alert in my seat.

Bill nodded, "exactly. That is just what we need. Do not worry, you have all the time in the world to enjoy the ride" his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

I sighed, "So, why couldn't you get me clothes from a clothing store? Since you had this all planned out and somehow know my sizes," I folded my arms across my chest.

"It would look rather odd for a lone male Vampire to be buying clothes for a young woman that is nowhere to be seen. I know your sizes because I have been watching you, like I said. When you observe long enough, you become pretty good at guessing," he cut his eyes to me, roaming over every inch he could see. I felt myself shiver.

Looking at him, though I was mildly disgusted, stirred something within me. Something I couldn't explain. He wasn't exactly unattractive, after all.

I looked away from his gaze, rubbing my arms.

"Do you realize how incredibly creepy it is that you've been stalking me?" I changed the subject as I shook my head.

Bill didn't even acknowledge me with a reply or a gesture. Apparently he didn't know

"So, how long have you been a Vampire?" I was genuinely curious about this 'unique' individual.

Bill looked out at the rode for a little while longer before answering.

"I was made Vampire in 1865, after my return from the Civil War. That would make me one hundred and forty seven years old," he said calmly, like it was the most common of ages.

"Wow. So, who is your Maker?" I immediately regretted asking him that once I saw him visibly flinch. This was obviously a tough subject for him to discuss.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, you are fine. You are my child and I will share everything with you," he said before continuing.

"My Maker was Lorena Krasiki. I encountered her on my way home from the Civil War. I was hungry, tired, and weak. I saw her cabin and went to it. I was desperate for shelter and food, so I knocked. When she had not answered I went in, being greeted with her gun. One she realized I was of no threat to her, she gave me bread and water. I was very much so grateful. She had come on to me and she was devastated when I denied her. She drained me and made me Vampire. I had seen all of the bodies of the other men who were not as kind as I. She had killed them. She said she chose me because I was kind and noble," his voice began to break before I saw him visibly shake his head.

"She told me I was to no longer see my family. I defied her and went, only to find my two children dead of the pox and my wife distraught. She saw my tears of blood and took me for a demon. She shot me and Lorena had to glamour her. I left and never came back," Bill finished, clearing his throat.

I sat there a moment, surprised at myself for actually feeling sympathy for this monster.

I finally got up the nerve to ask him what I was dying to know.

"So, what ever happened to her?" I asked, hoping this wasn't too difficult for him to anwer.

"I-I killed her. I could no longer stand her vicious ways and I did not love her. I wanted to be free and she would not allow it. So, one day while we were having some left over blood from her latest victim, I found a way to ground up silver into her drink. Once the silver had weakened her enough, I staked her," he said his jaw tense.

I sat in silence, absorbing what he had just told me. That was a lot to take in.

"I'm so sorry Bill…That must have been hard for you," I couldn't look at him.

He patted my shoulder, "Do not be. It needed to be done. She was a monster who had no respect for the life of Humans. She thought they were just there for her sadistic games. She was a bad representative of Vampires everywhere. If I would not have done it, she would have never released me and would have forced me to continue to participate in her tortuous activities. I could not bear to do that," he shook his head, his eyes continuing to focus on the road.

"That makes sense. You seem to be a good man, Bill," I smiled toward him, surprising myself.

He began to look more and more appealing to me as I looked at him. I figured that had to do with the fact that he was my Maker. Nothing else.

"So, where are we getting food?" I changed the subject, not wanting to think on my attraction to him for too long. He _was _basically my **Father**. Ew.

"The closet convenience store. Mostly all of them sell synthetic blood."

I had completely forgotten that Vampires needed blood for survival. Duh!

"Isn't that stuff God awful?" I stuck out my tongue.

"Where did you hear that?" He chuckled.

"A friend of mine is friends with a Vampire, though I've never met him. Her friend hates the taste, so she supplies it to him," I shrugged.

"Well, it is not exactly delicious, but it works to keep the hunger at bay. Vampires mainstream. The public is not allowed to know that we occasionally feed from Humans. There are many willing donors. A lot of Vampires refuse to drink synthetic all together. Eric and his Child, Pam, are among that crowd," he tilted his head.

I thought that over for a moment.

"Will I ever get to feed from a Human?" I wondered. If I was going to be a Vampire, I might as well try my hardest to enjoy all I could of it.

Bill bit his lip, seeming to be in deep thought.

"I-I do not know if that would be such a good idea. Young Vampires are not very good with stopping before the heart beat does," his voice was uneven.

"Well, isn't it your job to teach me? I have to learn sometime. Better sooner than later," I pointed out, feeling as though I made a pretty good point.

Bill nodded, seemingly to himself.

"We will see. I cannot make any promises about something like that," he said as we pulled up to a local gas station.

"You stay here. I will buy you a few cases. I will heat up a bottle for you in their microwave," he looked at me before getting out of the car.

So, this was it. Me, Blythe Milborrow, a 'Vampire'. This was difficult to comprehend.

I knew of Vampires, sure. Everyone did. But to actually become one? That was a completely different chapter in this story.

I felt so…strong. My vision was immaculate. Before, I needed contacts, which I forgot were still in. I sighed and removed them, throwing them out the window. I looked out the window above me, the stars brighter than I had ever seen them. I could even see the formation of the planets. It was incredible. I felt myself gasp.

"Wow," I whispered, my eyes threatening to water. Nope, that's not happening. I really didn't feel like cleaning blood off of my cheeks. They were already stained from the episode earlier. I moved my fingers to my lips, wetting them with my saliva before moving them up to wipe at my cheeks.

I sniffled and shook my head. Speaking of sniffing…

My sense of smell was incredible. I could smell the horrible stench of tacos somewhere off in the distance. I had no idea where the closet tex-mex restaurant even was. I could smell the wonderful aroma of the Earth. I could smell the leaves of the trees, the grass, and the flowers. It was magnificent. I guess being undead wasn't all bad.

My nose led me to a rather attractive male, probably in his mid-twenties.

He could feel my eyes on him as he turned to look at me, giving me a smile.

I smiled back, feeling an odd popping sensation in my mouth.

I saw his eyes widen in horror before he rushed into the store.

I felt inside of my mouth, feeling two pointed edges.

Dammit, my fangs decided to introduce themselves at the worst time.

I took the time to run my tongue along my fangs lightly, getting acquainted with them.

They felt somehow cleaner than the rest of my teeth. I guess that had something to do with the fact that they were brand new and had yet to be put to use.

Bill opened the car door, TruBlood in hand.

`"Did you manage to show those to a particular male?" He smirked, pointing to my fangs.

I bit my lip.

"I don't know what happened! He smiled at me and I wanted to do the same. I guess my fangs wanted to say hello too," I grumbled.

"You were probably…aroused. The fangs of a Vampire tend to come out when they feel sexual attraction or hunger," he stated rather lowly.

I giggled, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Oops," I shrugged, eyeing the bottle in his hand. He picked up on my gaze and handed to the open bottle to me.

"Should I really trust this? I mean, the top _is _already off," I joked, earning a chuckle from Bill.

"If your legs fail you, I'll carry you inside," he promised as he started up the car.

I giggled and nodded, before taking a small sip of the blood.

I had to cover my mouth.

"Yuck! What the fuck is this stuff?" I gagged, sticking out my tongue.

"Hey now, it's not that bad. Just remember you're not a fan of O positive," he chuckled.

I shook my head before downing the rest of the bottle in one giant gulp.

Though the stuff tasted like hell, I immediately felt refreshed and relaxed, as though I'd just visited a spa.

"Wow, I feel much more energized," I admitted, sitting up further in my seat as I curled my legs under me.

"Drinking blood tends to that to us. Your cheeks even look a bit rosier," he pointed out.

I let curiosity get the best of me as I reached for the visor, looking into the mirror.

He was right. My skin was glowing. My cheeks were flushed; my green eyes were popping with color and my skin, though pale, sparkled. Not Twilight sparkled, mind you. More like a slight glimmer. Even my lips were a brighter shade of pink.

"Well, I'll be damned. I really like the effects of this blood drinkin' thing," I smiled at my reflection before flipping the visor back up.

Bill smiled before letting his hand come to rest on my thigh. This time, I let it stay there. What the hell? It wasn't like it was hurting anything…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

We were in Bon Temps before I knew it. It was a small, quaint little town. There weren't very many stores from what I could see. There were a few Super 8's and Motel 6's, and maybe one McDonald's. Yeah, just one. Crazy, right?

"I wasn't expecting it to be so small here," I admitted, my eyes darting around with each new sight I took in.

"That's what I love about it. There isn't the demand of city life. It's much more relaxed and slowed down. Lazy. I like it that way," he sighed, a smile playing on his lips as he took in the look of his old town.

Seeing him all sentimental was rubbing off on me. As soon as my smile appeared, it was gone. I was immediately reminded of what I had to leave behind. I sat back down in my seat, not much in the mood for sight-seeing.

About ten minutes later, we were driving down a long dirt road. The road was surrounded with trees and nothing more.

We finally pulled up into a short driveway. His house was right across from a cemetery. Nice. I got to smell permanently dead people all night.

As we pulled into the driveway, I spotted a red Corvette.

"Whose car is that?" I pointed.

Bill growled, slamming his fist against the steering wheel suddenly.

"That would be Eric," he said through clenched teeth.

Great, visitors!

We parked and Bill cut off the ignition. He turned to me, his eyes dark with anger.

"Now, don't let him intimidate you. He is an older Vampire. Older than me. He's rather…arrogant too," he shook his head from side to side.

"Look, I think I'll be fine," I assured him, stepping out of the car.

We made it to his front door as it was opened by a tall, blonde, pale man.

"Compton, nice of you to finally show up," he smirked before looking me over.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" He grinned at me, causing me to feel a little self-conscious.

"This is my Progeny, Blythe," Bill pointed to me. I gave a small wave.

"Ah, this is the delicious little morsel you needed the clothes for. Well, how very nice it is to make your acquaintance," he grabbed ahold of my hand, laying a soft kiss on it. I couldn't control my giggle.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr…?"

" , but you may call me Eric," he purred.

Well, it's nice to meet you -, I mean Eric," I smiled.

Eric was very, very tall. Probably 6'4. His blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes reminded me of the ocean. He was dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a gray t-shirt that strained against his apparently well-muscled arms and chest. He had a perfect nose and a perfect smile. I hoped my drool wasn't making a pool below me.

"Well, hello," I heard a female voice drawl from behind Eric. She stepped out from the side of him with a smirk on her features. She was about medium height with long, straight blonde hair. Her eyes were the bluest blue and her body was to die for. She had soft curves, ample breasts (from what I could see), and long, lean legs. She was dressed in a pink and white blazer with a brown skirt. Her nude pumps were no less than five inches. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have thought Eric was her brother. There features were almost identical. The only real differences were that Eric's hair was a darker shade of blonde and Pam's eyes were a deeper blue.

"Uh, hi," I waved once again.

"Oh, how rude of me. This is my Progeny, Pam," he gestured to her.

"Pleased to meet you," she brought me into a tight hug. So, she swung that way did she?

She pulled back from me, a devious grin in place.

"It's nice to meet you also, Pam," I smiled at her, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Eric, can we keep her, please?" Pam begged her hands together.

Eric chuckled, "as much as I would love nothing more than to keep her chained to my bed, I'm afraid Bill wouldn't be too keen on that," he gestured toward a glowering Bill. Oops, I'd forgotten he was here.

"What exactly are you doing here, Northman?" He all but growled.

Eric smiled, "when I heard you needed some clothes, I knew something was up. Do you really take me for some kind of fool? I'm over a thousand years old, I'm well aware of all sorts of trickery," he shook his head, Pam smiling.

"Holy shit, a thousand years old?! That's like, Jesus level!" I exclaimed, earning a chide from Bill and immense laughter from Eric and Pam.

"Well, not quite. My Maker had almost met him once, though," he explained.

This was crazy. I had no idea there were Vampires _this _old in the world. I began to wonder just how old the oldest were.

Before I could continue my thoughts, I was torn away by the continuance in conversation.

"So, naturally, as sheriff of this area, I had to come check it out. You told me you were moving back, so why not throw you a welcoming party?" He clapped Bill on the back.

"Where are the rest of the guests?" Bill scoffed, making his way past Eric and Pam and into his living room. I followed close behind him.

"Well, Bill, I think Pam and I are more than enough to make a party, don't you think?" He grinned as he sat on an old couch. Antiqued was a better word.

"Bill, those clothes just won't do! A lady this stunning deserves an expansive wardrobe. Allow me to take her out shopping tomorrow night?" Pam inquired, drumming her fingers together excitedly.

Bill looked from Pam, to me, to Eric, and then back to me.

"Blythe, how do you feel about that?" Bill asked calmly.

"That sounds amazing!" I exclaimed, practically squealing. I felt like I deserved a new wardrobe if I was to be stuck here against my will. Clothes would become my new family.

Eric chuckled, "you won't be disappointed. Pamela has excellent taste in clothing," he made a gesture with his hand, showcasing Pam's style. I had to nod in agreement.

"Anything else, Eric?" Bill had crossed his arms over his chest.

Eric tapped his chin with this finger.

"No, that should be it. You must bring her by the bar sometime. I'm sure the clientele would just love her," he eyed me, his tongue running ever so lightly over his bottom lip. I gulped.

"Sure, now, can you leave me to get my Child acquainted with her new home?" Bill stood.

Eric and Pam followed suit.

"Well, of course. Blythe, it was truly a pleasure meeting you. I'll see you soon," he promised before giving me another kiss on the hand.

Pam and Eric said their goodbyes and were on their way.

Bill closed the door behind them and sighed.

"I am very sorry about that," he crossed the door way, coming to stand in front of me.

I giggled.

"Sorry for what? They seem nice," I shrugged my shoulders.

Bill scoffed, "believe me, Eric and Pam are anything but _nice_. They both wanted nothing more than to make you their sex slave," he made his way to the staircase. I bit my lip.

"Well, I have you to protect me, don't I?" I made my way beside him.

Bill smiled, "absolutely."

We walked up the stairs together before we reached a large bedroom.

The bed appeared to be rather old. It was dark oak with tall posts. He had a matching dresser. His covers were a simple brown and nude. The color of the walls were a deep beige. I took Bill for a simple man.

"This is where I sleep. I called around a few weeks ago and got the room light tight. Now we can sleep in the bed without worrying about the light coming through," he explained as he pointed to each window and the door seal.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, plopping down onto the bed. Bill laughed.

"Do you have anything at all I could change into? This is great, but I'd rather not sleep in it," I pointed to the clothes adorning my body.

"Sadly, no. Except for a few shirts of mine."

"Perfect," I said as I stood.

I began to undress, watching as Bill followed my movements closely.

"You truly are beautiful," his voice was just above a whisper.

If Vampires could blush, I knew I would be.

"Well, thank you," I said as I cast my eyes down, sliding off my shorts and shirt.

Once I was completely naked Bill finally went to retrieve his shirt for me. He came back from his closet with a stripped button down brown shirt.

"Thanks," I said as I slid the shirt on, buttoning it to the very top.

"It is approaching dawn, we should rest," he said as he made his way to the bed, stripping himself of his clothes before getting into the bed. I nodded and got in beside him.

"Goodnight, Bill," I said, turning onto my side.

"Goodnight, my angel."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

When I awoke from my slumber, Bill was nowhere to be found and I could hear the excited chatter of, who I assumed to be Pam, below me. I leapt from the bed and made it out of the room.

Once in the hall, I peered over the staircase to see Pam talking with a very bored Bill.

My footsteps must've been heard because their conversation ended and their eyes zeroed in on me.

"There's sleeping beauty," she smiled, beckoning for me to come to her.

Pam was certainly dressed to kill this evening.

She was in a tight, slinky, thick strapped purple dress. It was pleated all the way down and stopped about mid-thigh. Not a curve was left un-squeezed in this number. If I had the proper male equipment, it'd be at full attention right now. Her hair was in loose waves down her back, a black leather headband pushing back her blonde locks. Her ears were adorned with the biggest and most sparkly diamond earrings I'd ever seen.

I felt myself gulp.

"Wow, you look amazing, Pam," I hoped I wasn't completely ogling her like a horny teenager.

Pam flipped her hair and winked.

"Thanks, kitty cat. Good enough to get you in my backseat?" She purred.

I just giggled and looked away. Thank God Vampires couldn't blush…

"I only have this," I gestured to Bill's shirt, "my other clothes are dirty," I poked out my lip.

"I never come unprepared," Pam waved a pastel yellow bag in front of me, a look of glee in her eyes.

I shrugged, "well, alright!" I couldn't argue with that.

I trotted down the stairs and grabbed the bag from her.

"Need any help getting those buttons undone?" she gestured to my shirt, her eyebrows waggling.

I giggled, "no, thanks, Pam," I made my way into the downstairs bathroom.

I can't say Pam was modest.

In the bag was a black pencil skirt with a ruffled, sleeveless, pastel pink deep V-neck shirt to accompany it. Pam sure loved her pastels. The shoes she had chosen were stilettoes in the same color as the shirt. Thank goodness I'd spent some time in heels before…

I changed and made my way out to see a surprised Pam and Bill.

"Wow," they practically said in unison.

I bit my lip, "do I look okay?" My voice was squeaky as I twirled around for them.

"Honey, I could just eat you up right _here_ and right _now_," Pam grinned, licking her lower lip.

I looked away, feeling all too exposed.

"You look amazing," Bill expressed his eyes still wider than usual.

"Thanks," I mumbled, making my way over to Pam's side.

"Well, alright Bill. Say goodbye, I'm taking your girl out for some much needed shopping. Don't wait up on us!" She called as she dragged me out of the door.

**-Bill's Point of View-**

When I had made the decision to turn Blythe, I had surprised myself. From the moment I was turned, I vowed never to bring anyone over to share that lonely misery with me.

But, that had been years ago and I had grown more lonely by the decade.

I had saw Blythe out with a few of her friends many nights ago. I was immediately drawn to her. Not only was she beautiful, but something about her spirit captivated me. She had a light about her that lured me in. I knew that I needed her.

Ever since that night, I had become obsessed with her. She was all that I could and would think about in my waking hours. I had followed her in the shadows, sketched her when I was not around her, and would pleasure myself to her image. Hey, I have needs.

I sensed that my obsession toward her may have been related to her striking resemblance to my Human wife, Caroline. She had that same classic beauty about her. I did love my wife, that was for certain, but I think my need for Blythe stemmed more from the familiarity she brought with her resemblance.

Caroline and I had a sort of predestined marriage, so to speak. Our families were close friends and Caroline and I had grown up together. For all intents and purposes, our union made sense. Over time, I did grow to love her, though I cannot say I was ever 'in love' with her. We were married when I was eighteen and she was sixteen. We had conceived our first child within that same year. I had loved our children more than life itself. After I was turned, I tried to see my family. I was broken-hearted when it turned out that my children had been taken by the pox and my wife had discovered my transformed state. She had thought me a demon, wanting me dead. That was more pain than I could bear.

I must admit, I had felt for Blythe when she had realized she could no longer see her family. They would only be hurt by her appearance. I knew that I would take care of her and educate her the best I could. I would help her to fight to hang onto her humanity. That was a rare trait in a Vampire. I would make sure she kept that. I would not have her become cold and unfeeling like I had for so many years under the influence of my Maker.

One of the biggest dilemmas was whether or not I would allow her the occasional feeding on a Human. I did not want her becoming spoiled on it. In my day, we had to either kill or glamour our subjects to feed. Some would even subsist on small animals: rats, cats, dogs, birds, and the like. I glamoured my meals and took as little as possible. I would never take so much as to make them too weak. I would always make sure to heal their wounds. My Maker, Lorena, was not as kind. She would drain her meals every time, and she made sure to make it as slow and painful as possible. She took great pleasure in the suffering of others. She thrived on it. She was the definition of sadistic. I would never subject Blythe to that.

Since I had turned Blythe, I wondered if she was interested in a sexual relationship with me. I had not asked her for fear of being too forward. Most Maker-Child relationships resulted in sexual relationships for some length of time. Mine with my Maker had lasted decades until I grew weary of her and took matters into my own hands. I could no longer aide her in her vicious crimes against humanity.

I had noticed the way Blythe would cast sideways glances at me when she thought I was not aware. I knew through our bond that she felt arousal last night in our bed. I would not push it, though. I would let her come to me.

I could feel myself hardening at the thought of touching her. Since I was alone, I figured it was best to release some of my sexual tension.

I made my way to my couch, plopping down. I sat back and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. I slid my pants off completely, seeing as no one was around. I pulled myself out of my boxers and sighed at the relief of being freed from my prison of fabric. I was painfully hard.

I wrapped my hand around myself and began to pump in a slow rhythm. I squeezed harder, then lighter, faster, then slower.

"Mmm," I moaned aloud, allowing my eyes to close as I felt myself grow harder in my hand.

I let my thoughts wander to Blythe. Naked and kneeled before me, an innocent smile playing on her face.

_"Master, allow me to please you," she would say, taking me slowly into her mouth._

_I'd let her do just that, moving her hot little mouth over and over my cock, bringing me immense pleasure._

_Right when I was on the cusp of orgasm, she would take all of me in, allowing me to spill my seed down her waiting throat._

_ "_Yes!" I cried out as my climax over took me, my seed coming out in long, hot spurts all over my hand and onto my shirt.

I relaxed and sighed, wishing more than ever that I could make my fantasies a reality.

I grimaced down at my now sticky hand and the ends of my soaked through shirt.

"I guess I needed a shower anyway," I said aloud, standing as I grabbed my forgotten jeans.

I made my way upstairs and tossed my clothes into the hamper before going into my bathroom.

I started up my shower and waited until the temperature was just right.

Once I was inside, I felt at ease, sighing in comfort once I felt the water trickling down my back.

I was in for a long, long night.

**Blythe's Point of View-**

"Pam, I'm not sure about this…" I said as she thrust a black latex suit in my arms.

Pam scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, kid. Live a little. I'll even buy one myself to match with you," she winked at me, causing me to shiver.

Normally, I wasn't attracted to women, I knew that. But there was something about Pam that got me rethinking my orientation lately.

"Where would I even wear this?" I wondered, knowing I wasn't one to go to too many exotic places.

"Well, Fangtasia for one. You can pick up some nice hot Human tail with this number," she nodded her head.

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Who says I even want to do that?" I scoffed.

"Honey, please. You're a Vampire. It's in your nature to want to do that," she assured me. I wasn't exactly sure that I could argue with her. I shrugged my shoulders instead.

"What about this?" I asked, holding up and pink and blue flowered sundress.

"Sure, if you want to raise the most money at your church fundraiser," she snickered.

I was guessing that was a no.

"What do you want me to wear, Pam? Latex, spandex, lycra, and body paint every day?" I looked at her.

"Now, **that **sounds perfect," she purred. I knew I shouldn't have even asked her.

By the time we made it to the counter, my arms were stacked with clothes. I could barely even see over it.

"Alright, your total comes to $10,000. How will you be paying for that?" The cashier asked.

"$10,000?!" I practically choked, my eyes bugging out of my head.

"American Express," Pam said dully, handing the plastic over.

"Are you sure Eric's okay with this?" I asked, my nerves creeping up onto me.

"Sure, in fact, he even encouraged it. Now, go change into that body suit. We're going out," she grinned, pushing me towards the dressing room with a pair of red leather knee high boots to match.

When I emerged, Pam wolf whistled.

"Well, hot damn. How about we skip the club and go straight to my room?" She circled me, earning a giggle from me.

"Oh, Pam, stop it," I lowered my eyes.

She just laughed and grabbed ahold of my arm, leading me out of the store.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were back in Pam's silver Porsche Cayenne.

"Fangtasia, of course. Eric will absolutely cream his pants once he sees you in this," she laughed, her eyes giddy with excitement.

"This is way too much fun for you," I shook my head.

"I love seeing Eric frustrated. In every way possible. I like him struggling. Most women throw themselves at his feet, praying to lick his toes," she related to me.

"Hmm. Well, he won't be gettin' that from me!" I assured her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lower your zipper, let everyone see what they've got to handle," she said, reaching over and pushing my arms down, unzipping me down to the very ends of my breasts.

"Pam! At this rate everyone will getting a full view of my areola!" I shrieked.

"Isn't that what we want? You're getting laid tonight, my darling," she drawled, her eyes never leaving the road.

Laid? Oh, shit. I didn't think Pam would react too well if she knew I was a virgin.

"Pam…I can't do that," I simply said.

"And why the hell not?! Allow yourself a little fun, sweetheart," she waggled her shoulders.

I decide to bite the bullet.

"I'mavirgin," I rushed out. Real smooth.

Pam swerved over to the shoulder of the interstate.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, sitting straight up in my seat.

"A _virgin_?! You have got to be kidding me. Bill hasn't laid his claim yet?" She was absolutely shocked.

"Well, no! I was just turned yesterday. Besides, sex is no big deal," I shrugged.

"Anyone who says that is obviously a virgin," she murmured, loosening her grip on the steering wheel.

"Tonight, we are getting you laid. No ifs, ands, or buts!" She assured me, getting back onto the interstate.

I just shook my head. I ruled my body, not Pam.

"And what if I don't want to?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Then I'll just have Eric hold you down while we both ravage you," she said matter-of-factly. I gulped.

"Very funny, Pam," I shook my head.

"I've never been more serious in my life," she looked over at me briefly, humor vacant in her eyes.

"You'll love it; Eric is a God in bed. He's the only man who I'd still allow to touch my lady. He's that good," she grinned.

I knew Pam strictly batted sideways.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

When we made it to Fangtasia, the place had a line all the way into the next parking lot.

"Is it always this busy?" I marveled, my eyes betraying just how excited I was.

"Yes, of course. Now put your eyes back in your head and follow me," she smirked, grabbing ahold of my hand and leading me to a door that said '_Employee Entrance'._

When she opened the door, I noticed we were in what looked like an office. The walls were red and there were two large black leather couches. There was a large dark oak desk with a plush leather chair behind it. The desk was strewn with paperwork and merchandise.

"Wow, someone likes to go above and beyond," I said under my breath, Pam laughing.

"That's Eric. He's bigger in every way" she winked, opening up the large wooden door of the office.

I was bombarded with loud music and lights. Apparently Eric's office was soundproof. I didn't even want to think of why that was.

I looked around and saw Eric sitting at what looked like a throne. His features were dull. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was about to fall asleep.

He scanned his eyes around the bar and noticed us. His curled his fingers toward himself.

"He's summoned us," Pam smiled, leading me through the crowd of sweaty, enthusiastic gyrating bodies.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Eric quirked an eyebrow, looking me over.

"You like? I picked it out," Pam was looking to bask in his appraisal.

"Very good, Pamela. I must say, I very much like what it's doing to her curves," that **definitely** churned my insides. I had a feeling Vampire hormones were much more intense than their Human counterparts.

"I thought Blythe here could use a night out to experience what she's been missing. Since she is a virgin and all," she grinned at me.

"Pam!" I squealed, absolutely mortified that she thought it was appropriate to share this with Eric.

Eric raised one of his eyebrows, his eyes wide.

"Oh, really? Compton hasn't initiated you into the mile below club?" He purred, scanning my body with lust.

"N-no. He's my Maker. I don't think of him in that way," I lied. I couldn't even convince myself.

Eric chuckled, "That's a lie if I ever did hear one. All Progeny's, in the beginning anyway, have some sort of sexual attraction toward their Maker. It's just the way nature intended it."

I averted my eyes toward the dance floor, watching as Humans and Vampires mingled. Mostly with their bodies, skipping conversation all together. How romantic.

"Well, I'm taking this one out for a test drive," Pam grabbed ahold of my arm, sauntering out to the dance floor.

She grabbed ahold of my waist and began to sway, getting my acquainted with her rhythm. I have to say, Pam could move.

I began to lose myself in the music. I grabbed ahold of Pam and pressed her to me, grinding my hips into hers. She moaned and her fangs came down, causing mine to follow.

As we bumped and grinded, my eyes found their way to Eric. His blue eyes were dark with lust as he examined us closely. When he noticed me staring, he grinned, waving his fingers at me.

I immediately looked away, embarrassed. I couldn't even begin to count how many times I'd been mortified tonight.

I began to look around Pam and I, noticing a circle of people had formed around us. All eyes and fangs were on us.

Pam moved her lips to my ear, nibbling it lightly.

"Everybodies watching. How about we give them something to look at?" She question, her tongue tickling my earlobe.

"You mean something like this?" I grabbed ahold of her hair, licking up the side of her neck.

"You keep this up and I might just have to give you what you're asking for," her voice was on edge.

"I'd like to see you try," I was up for games tonight.

She pulled away, looking down at me.

"I don't think you're able to handle me," she gestured down her body, earning a laugh from me.

"I could also try," I teased back, wagging my hips suggestively.

Pam shook her head and turned her back to me. I grabbed ahold of her hips and pushed up against her, earning a moan from her.

As we danced, I glanced around the bar. Everyone seemed to be entranced by our movements, especially the males.

I couldn't bring myself to be shy, though. I was, admittedly only to myself, having way too much fun to care.

Let them stare. I don't mind giving an innocent show.

I brought my hand up to move Pam's hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck to me. I nipped at the skin before letting my lips press to her, leaving open mouthed kisses.

"That's it," she turned in my grasp, grabbing ahold of my hand, leading me toward Eric's office.

As we passed Eric's throne he looked at me, climbing down to join us. Great.

Once we were inside, Pam pushed me onto one of the leather couches.

Eric came in right behind her, grinning like a fool.

"What are you up to, Pam?" Eric teased as he looked at her.

"This one has been teasing me. I decided to show her what naughty girls get," she smirked as she sauntered toward me. Oh, shit.

She hovered above me before taking a seat in my lap. She looked down at me before crashing her lips to mine. The kiss was hungry and I could hear Eric growling.

Pam's tongue parted my lips, lathing my tongue with hers.

As she pulled away, she grinned.

"You even taste innocent," she purred before bringing her lips down to my neck.

I moaned as she kissed her way down my neck, her tongue joining in on the party.

Over Pam's blonde head, I could see Eric, staring at me with fire behind his beautiful blue eyes.

What had I gotten myself into?

Before I could answer myself, Bill came bursting through the office door. The anger was evident in his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" He bellowed, shaking me out of my haze.

I scrambled up against the couch, covering myself even though I was fully clothed.

Pam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You interrupted something that had real promise to be great," she stood, smoothing out her skirt.

Eric stalked toward Bill.

"Pam was just showing Blythe a good time. What is so wrong with that?" He grinned, knowing full well the answer to his question.

"She is a baby Vampire. You two should be ashamed for taking advantage of her in this way," he glowered.

"Taking advantage? My, my, Bill. We're just trying to show her the freedoms of Vampire-hood. She should be allowed to experiment and explore all aspects. Just because you're a prude doesn't mean she has to follow in your polished footsteps," Pam scoffed, sitting down on the couch beside me. This was shaping up to be a lovely discussion it seemed.

"She doesn't have to explore it all in one night! She has the rest of eternity to do that," Bill reasoned, not quite getting through to Eric and Pam.

"When young Vampires are repressed, they tend to snap. Do you really want a massacre on your hands this early on?" Eric questioned. He made an interesting point.

"I don't think Blythe would go on a massacre because she didn't sleep with you and your Progeny," he rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've been known to do crazy things to women," Pam grinned, causing me to giggle.

Bill ignored them and came over to me, grabbing ahold of my arm.

"Blythe, we are going," he ordered me.

"Excuse me? What if I don't want to?" I pulled back, folding my arms over my chest.

Bill look astonished.

"You're my Child. I decide what you do and where you go," he mimicked my stance.

"I'm a grown ass woman, no one tells me what to do!" I stomped my foot, not really helping my cause.

Eric and Pam chuckled at our family display.

"We will talk about this later. Now, come on," he urged me, walking toward the employee exit.

I sighed and walked ahead of him and out into the parking lot. He caught up to me within two seconds.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Just because you made me, against my will, doesn't mean you get to boss me around. I'm my own person. I don't want to be trapped with you inside your house all night. Where's the fun in that? Let me enjoy myself!" I yelled, stopping to turn and look at him.

Bill just stared down at me, silent.

We looked at each other for what seemed like forever before he spoke.

"I am not trying to make you miserable. I just want you to be careful. Many times, young Vampires are sucked into a world they later regret," his eyes were full of pain. I assumed he was referring to himself.

I sighed, already going soft.

"Listen, I know you're just trying to look out for me, and I appreciate it, I really do. But, you have to let me explore things and find out who I am. I'm only eighteen," I reasoned.

Bill looked me into my eyes before pulling me into a hug.

"You are right. I am sorry. When I saw you there like that…I just…I got jealous," he admitted.

I pulled away and looked at him, a smile on my face.

"You were jealous? Of Pam?" I smirked.

"Well, Pam's been known to steal a few seemingly straight women in her day. She is a master at it," he pointed out. I couldn't say I was surprised. If Bill hadn't shown up, I was sure I'd be doing anything and everything Pam wanted.

I just shook my head.

"It was harmless fun. We are girls you know," I pointed out.

"Yes, but Eric looked like he was ready to join in at any second," his eyes became dark.

"It wouldn't have mattered. I'm a virgin, so he'd have a hell of a fight," I admitted, regretting admitted that again for the second time tonight.

"Why are you embarrassed? I knew once I smelled you and tasted your blood. I admire that about you," he smiled.

I hadn't realized that was obvious through those sorts of things. Though, I guess it did make sense.

Bill looked at me, "what on Earth are you wearing?"

I chuckled, "you have Pam to thank for this. She wasn't taking no for an answer," I shook my head.

"It is very…interesting," Bill nodded slowly.

I laughed, patting his arm.

"Trust me, I won't be wearing this anytime soon," I said as we linked arms, walking to his car.

If this was Vampire life on my second day, I couldn't wait to see what the centuries to come had in store.


End file.
